


Grimmjow x oc : To Be Determined

by Squirrel_Master



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Master/pseuds/Squirrel_Master
Summary: Typical Oc x canon fic.Mizuki is just a regular 23 year old woman carving out a new life for herself.however there is one peculiar thing about her that no one knows.She can see spirits.Ignoring them had become part of her daily life ever since she was young. and she never slipped up.Until now that is.(oooo aaaaahhh so impressive haha)it's supposed to be more of a slice of life romance with a bit of drama mixed in. ok that's all for now thank you so much for reading. if you have any suggestions or comments I'd love to hear them :)





	1. Chapter 1

Mizuki clicked her tongue as she reached for a binder she knew she had placed right next to her.  
“Again.. I must be studying too hard. “ she sighed in annoyance.  
But she knew this wasn’t true.  
She heard an amused snort from just behind her.  
She quickly shoved her chair back hoping to catch the nuisance off guard and hit him with her chair, but to her annoyance he stepped aside before it ever touched him.

She stood finding herself face to face with the strange man that seemed to be coming around to bother her more and more often.  
At first it seemed he was only there to bother her boss. He was constantly talking shit and babbling on and on about what sounded like nothing.a minor annoyance really but at least he never went beyond throwing his small tantrums.  
Dr. Kurosaki was a very kind man, but she knew that in his youth he had been quite a delinquent.Though to what extent was beyond her.  
Perhaps he was an old frienemy who passed away?  
But that wouldn’t explain his rather bizarre attire.  
She didn’t make eye contact with him, lest he become aware that she was conscious of his presence, however when his attention was elsewhere she was able to catch glimpses of his features.  
He wore a black v neck shirt that dipped past his scarred chest ending in a zipper that sat above two stark white belts that rested on his hips, and a sword resting on his side at all times.  
His blue hair made him easy to spot in a crowded hospital room even if she wasn’t looking at him.  
However, despite his overall strange and striking appearance his most prominent feature seemed bone like mask he wore on his jaw.  
It made her almost drop the equipment she had been carrying when she first saw it.  
Luckily mizuki could recover quickly and caught them, but not without causing a racket which lured the mysterious man's attention. Ever since then she hadn’t been able to shake his presence.  
Constantly lurking wherever she went while inside the tiny office and sometimes even around the room where she changed into her scrubs.  
After a while her things started to go missing or where placed in odd places. All for laughs.  
Being bullied by a spirit...this was certainly a new low.

Mizuki sighed quickly turning on her heel and went to work searching through a cabinet she knew wasn’t where her binder had been placed.  
She took a few extra minutes looking around her desk when her gaze fell on the shelf just besides the man's head as he leaned back against the wall.  
She didn’t have to look at his face to know he was smirking.  
She hesitated slightly.  
What was he up to?  
“D...did I put that there??” She muttered shaking off her hesitation, as she walked up to him reaching for it only for him to catch her arm.  
This caught her off guard causing her to gasp slightly her eyes flickering to meet his for a fraction of a second.  
His pupils dilated in delight just as a cats might after catching its prey.  
His snear growing into a full on grin.  
“Che i fuckin knew it.” He tisked strengthening his hold on her wrist.

Mizukis face dropped from surprise to annoyance.  
Fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

“ it’s funny. I thought you were just a regular human.”  
He wouldn’t shut up.  
“But you can clearly see me.” He mused maliciously.he seemed excited. But she couldn’t understand why.  
She wrenched her arm away packing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.   
The hospital had already closed and her paperwork was done for the most part and she felt it was time to leave.  
“Oi where do you think your going?” He barked following her as she quickly trotted out the door.  
She couldn’t tell what she was really running from.  
Him or the. Responsibility of having a spirit attached to her again.  
Her heart thudded nervously but she shook her head. She refused to be responsible for this.   
For him. 

He trailed behind her at a leisurely pace. An amused grin on his face as she practically ran from him.  
Perhaps she could sense his reatsu and figured if she ran shed have a better chance. Or perhaps she was leading him into a trap.  
Either way this would at least state his blood lust for a while.  
What could she possibly be up to?

Mizuki nearly sighed in relief when she saw her small apartment come into view. But he was still behind her.  
What should she do?   
It was stupid of her to lead him straight to her home.  
But at the moment she had just wanted to be in a safe place.  
Her moment of weakness made her blind and Like a stupid rabbit she lead the fox right to her den.  
So what now?  
She couldn’t hope to fight him..she knew better..she’d be lucky to be alive.  
Seducing him not only would certainly not work, but also accomplish nothing.  
Could spirits even feel lust? It really wouldn’t make any biological sense if they couldn’t breed.  
.her mind went on a small tangent before snapping back to reality as she climbed the flight of stairs.  
That only left her with one realistic option.

She put her keys nonchalantly into her door and pushed it open.  
Grimmjow's eyebrows shot up in surprise When she stood aside her eyes gesturing for him to come inside.   
He had prepared for everything except this.   
To be honest it’s the first time he had been INvITED into someone’s home. Usually he just barged in.   
This caused him to hesitate and give her a skeptical look.  
“Come in please.” She almost whispered gesturing to him once more to come inside.

He eyed her suspiciously but obeyed stepping inside her one room apartment.   
His skin prickled slightly as his defenses went up.   
He had never felt so uncomfortable in his life as she hung up her purse and headed towards her kitchen.  
“Do you drink tea?”   
He shifted uncomfortably folding his arms   
“What?”  
She looked over her shoulder for the first time giving him a rather calm look.  
“Do. You. Drink.tea? You can touch physical objects meaning you require a lot of energy; sustenance. “   
She reasoned.  
His lip curled into a snarl” no. And I doubt that’s why you lead me here.” He hissed.  
“I left. You followed.” She argued turning up her nose slightly with a small “hmph”

“Regardless…” mizuki continued “i invited you into my home hoping to reason with you” She said simply “You need to stop haunting the kurosakis. I don’t know who you are, or what happened to you, but hanging around them won’t solve anything.”  
Grimmjow nearly staggered backwards in shock and confusion “what the hell are you talking about?”  
She looked back at him her eyebrow furrowing “your a spirit right.” She said setting her kettle onto the stove and turning it on. “The reason you followed me is because you think I can help you is it not?”

He burst out laughing maniacally causing her to hesitate in her approach.”You???? HELP me????”  
He hadn’t heard something so ridiculous in a long time.  
“You really have no idea WHAT I am? Or what you’ve let into your house! Come on woman I thought you were supposed to be smart.”He tisked grabbing hold of the zipper on his shirt and flicking his wrist. 

Mizukis eyes shifted away at first in surprise her mouth pressed in a thin line feeling both annoyed and embarrassed.  
As she looked again however her jaw dropped and her mouth formed into a gentle o at the gaping hole in his abdomen.

He could have laughed again at her expression were it not for her hand reaching for his stomach.   
The tips of her fingers barely brushing against the edge of his hole before he snatched her wrist giving it a squeeze, not strong enough hurt her but just enough so that she would learn her lesson ”oi woman. Be smarter.” He warned.

“Your not one of those creatures that people turn into? But your not like any of those people in black kimono….” she mused looking back at him.she didn’t struggle like last time and looked back at him without malice or annoyance as she previously had.   
The look she gave him made him much more uncomfortable and unnerved.  
Her eyes were focused and fearless. Curious even.   
He hated it.  
He threw her arm away causing her to stagger back. Hitting the opposite wall with an “Oph”  
“Che seems I’ve wasted my time.youre nothin ” He spat opening her door.  
The woman clicked her tongue in annoyance but made no move to stop him. “That was unnecessary but fine” she huffed rubbing her wrist.  
“God that stings.” She muttered.  
“You’re lucky I didn’t put a hole through your chest woman. Be grateful I’m feeling merciful”he snapped before floating away.  
“Whatever you jerk. Come back when you feel like being a little less cryptic and a little more informative.” Mizuki retorted to herself closing the door quickly.


End file.
